Percy's First Day of School
by yin-yang girl12
Summary: Percy's first day as a senior really doesn't go as planned and it has nothing to do with the gods.Hmm what could have possibly happen? R&R hope it's sorta funny I try.FLAMES will be used for marshmallows.


**A/N :/So I came up with this idea while I was trying to sleep on Sunday the day before my school started. So basically I slept terribly but came up with this so I guess you guys should thank my insomnia for this. So yeah read and review. Enjoy :D**

"Percy, wake up!" Annabeth yelled for what felt like the millionth time "you know you have school,"

Let's just say I was not thrilled about waking up at 6:45 in the morning. I mean I thought Dracanae were annoying, but I've officially decided that even though I love Annabeth being waken up by her sucks. She came to my apartment at 6:00 and is relentless. I swear she's tried everything. So finally I decided to get out of bed.

"Finally, you do realize it's the first day of school right, and you're not even ready?" she asked looking stressed .Typical daughter of Athena one of the few people who are actually excited for school to ,not so much.

"Annabeth, you do realize that I don't really want to go to school,"

Just then Paul decided to walk by and of course he sided with Annabeth saying,

"She's right Percy you need to get ready and school is a great thing,"

Not for a demigod with adhd and dyslexia I thought still not thrilled that I have to start school today. But I still got ready feeling like I really didn't have a choice in the matter; of course I probably didn't .Seeing as Annabeth had gotten out her knife. After that I at the blue waffles my mom made and Paul drove me and Annabeth to school. There we both picked up our schedules** (sorry if that's wrong I'm not in high school yet) **It turned we had most of the same classes. First period was English. A young woman walked in

"Hi class I'm Ms. Smith and I'll be teaching English this year. So let's start shall we?"

So while Annabeth answered almost every question I just started drawing on my notebook.

Suddenly in her annoyingly cheery voice Ms. Smith said,"Mr. Jackson would you please pay attention or I will be forced to give you detention.

"Fine," I replied I mean come on I've been expelled six times and fought titans, detention is nothing to me, Annabeth looked at me her being the model student she usually is most of the time she wouldn't even think about mouthing off a teacher. Though she did constantly argue with the history about the history and mythology of the Greeks.

Ms. Smith's face turned red and she scolded,"Mr. Jackson I will not be talked to that way go to the principal's office right now!" so she wasn't as nice as she seemed whatever I've had worse teachers but I went to the principal's office anyways. Apparently his name was Jonothan Silliard. Seriously who has the name Silliard (**no offense to anyone with the last name Silliard) **he looked to be in his mid forties and was starting to get a few gray hairs.

"So Percy I want you to know that back talking a teacher is not acceptable here at Goode High ," he said trying to look scary I think but these days ,it takes a lot to scare me ,so I just burst out laughing. His face turned as red as a tomato, "MISTER JACKSON! What is so funny?"He shouted "Well Mr. Silliard it's really funny how you think you can scare me,

I barely managed to get out, without bursting into more laughter .If possible his face turned even redder and

he shouted,"Well,Mr. Jackson your behavior will not be tolerated so you get four weeks of detention to think about what you have done!"

I figured this had gone on long enough so I just shrugged and left. After that I went to the rest of my classes, but there were a bunch of whispers both in class and in the halls. When school ended I went to detention after that I met Annabeth at Dylan's Candy Bar. Then she told me that I was the first person in the history of the school to get four weeks detention on the first day of and apparently the school thinks I need therapy. Well I guess I know what the whispers were about now.

**So that's the story guys don't forget to review .And I'm really sorry I meant to post this in August but things didn't work out .I'm thinking about rewriting my other story so if anyone wants to check it out feedback would be great, but be nice that was my first story ever. Ps I might add another chapter if you guys want oh and I'm looking for a beta right now for the other story, which I mentioned earlier, so if you're interested pm me.**


End file.
